This invention relates to a cartridge ammunition having a case and an arrow projectile. The case contains a propellant powder and has a propellant igniter arranged centrally on the case bottom. The rear portion of the arrow projectile extends into the case and is separated by a gap from the forward end of the propellant igniter.
For increasing the power of arrow projectiles (kinetic-energy penetrators) a possibly large length/diameter ratio of the arrow projectile is sought. Since the length of the cartridge is predetermined, for example, by the available weapons, the arrow projectile can be lengthened only by prolonging it at its bottom side, inwardly of the case. Such a solution, however, affects the length of the propellant igniter which extends axially from the came bottom so that often insufficient space remains available for a ballistically secure ignition of the propellant powder.
German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) 41 05 255 discloses an arrow projectile cartridge in which, for ensuring a sufficient length of the projectile igniter, several igniting tubes, having radial openings, are provided in the axial direction about the rearward portion of the projectile.
It is a disadvantage of the known cartridges that, among others, the assembly and material outlay is relatively high because to ensure a uniform projectile combustion and a satisfactory ignition, at least four igniting tubes have to be arranged uniformly about the rear part of the projectile.